Ewok
|Déplacement=Bipédie |Masse= |Taille=1 mètre |Peau= |Poil=Mélange de blanc, brun et noir |Plume= |Œil=Une paire de grands yeux brillants |Espérance= |Distinction=*Deux mains avec deux doigts et un pouce opposable *Omnivore''Ultimate Star Wars'' *Petit nez humanoïde *Petite taille *Poilu *Sens de l'odorat très développé |Membres=*Asha FahnLe Retour du Jedi : Prends garde au pouvoir du Côté Obscur ! *BuzzaTales from Vader's Castle 4: Night of the Gorax *Chirpa *Chukha-Trok *FlitcheeStar Wars: Collection de Cartes *KneesaaStar Wars : Tout ce que vous devez savoir *Leektar *Logray *Lumat *Nippet *Paploo *PeekpaBaroud d'honneur *Ra-Lee *Romba *Teebo *Tokkat *WeecheeStar Wars : L'Encyclopédie des personnages *Wicket W. Warrick *Widdle Warrick *Wunka *ZepheeStar Wars: Force Collection }}Les Ewoks étaient une espèce bipède, poilue et de petite taille originaire de la Lune Forestière d'Endor. Cette espèce était surtout connue pour avoir participé au combat de l'Alliance Rebelle contre l'Empire Galactique, ce qui permis au cours de cette bataille la destruction du bunker du générateur de bouclier et de la seconde Étoile de la Mort. Les Ewoks utilisaient des couteaux, des lances et des frondes comme armes. Bien qu'habiles dans la survie en forêt ainsi que dans la construction de technologies primitives, les Ewoks n'avaient pas encore dépassé la technologie de l'utilisation de la pierre lorsqu'ils furent découverts par l'Empire. Ils apprirent toutefois assez rapidement à utiliser une technologie de pointe utilisant des processus et des concepts mécaniques simples. Biologie et apparence Les Ewoks étaient de petits êtres humanoïdes omnivores qui mesuraient environ 1 mètre. Ils étaient recouverts de fourrure de la tête aux pieds dont les couleurs variaient entre le brun et le noir dans la plupart des cas. La majorité des Ewoks possédaient une fourrure unie mais quelques-uns avaient parfois des rayures. Ils avaient de larges yeux brillants, un petit nez d'humanoïde ainsi que des mains dotées de deux doigts et d'un pouce opposable. Malgré leur petite taille, les Ewoks étaient très fort au combat contre les humains. Histoire Malgré leur technologie primitive et leur lune plutôt isolée, les Ewoks n'étaient pas totalement inconnus de la galaxie. En effet, pendant la Guerre des Clones, du haché d'Ewok était vendu au Power Sliders, un restaurant de la planète Abafar. Lorsque l'Empire Galactique commença ses opérations sur la lune d'Endor, ils rasèrent un village Ewok pour ériger un bunker de générateur de bouclier, forçant les quelques survivants à aller vivre dans un village voisin dirigé par le chef Chirpa. La princesse Leia Organa, qui faisait partie d'une équipe rebelle, rencontra et se lia d'amitié par grand hasard avec Wicket W. Warrick. Ce dernier l'emmena dans son village en tant qu'invitée d'honneur. Pendant ce temps, un second groupe d'Ewoks captura Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, le Wookiee Chewbacca ainsi que les droïdes R2-D2 et C-3PO. Celui-ci était un droïde de protocole de couleur or et, lorsqu'il arriva dans le village, les autres Ewoks le prirent pour leur Dieu et se mirent tous à le vénérer. Lorsque les autres prisonniers rebelles arrivèrent au village, le chaman Logray décida que Luke, Han, Chewbacca et R2-D2 devaient être sacrifiés afin d'être servit en repas au banquet qui allait être donné en l'honneur de C-3PO. Malgré l'intervention de la princesse et du droïde de protocole pour tenter de sauver leurs amis, les Ewoks refusèrent d'obtempérer. Toutefois, ils changèrent d'avis lorsque C-3PO utilisa sa magie. En réalité, c'était le jeune chevalier Jedi Luke Skywalker qui utilisa la Force afin d'élever dans les airs le droïde, ce qui obligea les Ewoks à obéir et à couper les liens des prisonniers. Cette nuit-là, C-3PO raconta au Conseil des Anciens les aventures des héros rebelles. Les Ewoks acceptèrent les rebelles au sein de leur tribu et s'allièrent à leur cause. Les Ewoks participèrent à la bataille qui permis la destruction du bunker du générateur de bouclier présent dans la forêt. Les armes primitives des Ewoks abattirent les Stormtroopers et les Transports Blindés Tout Terrain de l'Empire. Leur aide ouvra la voie à la destruction de la seconde Étoile de la Mort et à la victoire des rebelles. Plus tard dans la nuit, les Ewoks organisèrent une grande fête qui pouvait être entendue dans la forêt entière. Deux ans après la bataille d'Endor, de nombreux Ewoks étaient devenus des paysans producteurs de café. Au moins un d'entre eux, Peekpa, trouva un emploi au sein de la Nouvelle République en tant que pirate informatique. Culture 250px|thumb|left|Nourrissons Ewoks. Du temps de la Guerre Civile Galactique, les Ewoks avaient atteint un niveau de civilisation où ils se livraient à de nombreuses activités telles que des activités religieuses, artistiques, médicales et même politiques, et parlaient dans leur propre langue, le Ewokese. Néanmoins, ils concentraient encore l'essentiel de leur énergie dans la recherche quotidienne de nourriture. Ils avaient acquis des connaissances en matière de poterie, de chasse, de construction, de structures en bois complexes et utilisaient le feu à leur avantage. Bien que la plupart des Ewoks restaient dans leurs maisons, plusieurs membres de la tribu s'aventuraient dans la forêt pour chercher des baies, cueillir des herbes mais aussi pour chasser. Pendant les chauds mois d'été, certains Ewoks séjournaient dans des villages de pêcheurs ou des camps de chasse et d'agriculture. Utilisant des poneys et des bordoks pour transporter des quantités de ravitaillement entre les colonies, ils restaient tout de même vigilants face aux prédateurs ainsi qu'à d'autres espèces intelligentes telles que les Yuzzums. 250px|thumb|right|Le village de Bright Tree situé dans les arbres Redwood. Les Ewoks vivaient dans les arbres de la forêt de la lune d'Endor, villages construits entre des arbres très rapprochés. La conception de base du village comportait un "village central" composé de huttes au toit de chaume. Ces cabanes étaient suffisamment hautes pour être hors de portée des prédateurs. Des ponts suspendus reliaient les interstices entre les arbres, permettant l'accès à des cabanes éloignées. Des échelles de corde nouées permettaient l'accès de haut en bas. La nourriture, le petit bois et autres provisions étaient conservés sous le plancher des maisons des Ewoks, tandis que les nattes et les fourrures tissées étaient rangées dans les greniers situés juste au-dessus. Des cagoules, des capes et des outils étaient suspendus aux murs. Les canopées des grands arbres étaient remplies d'observateurs qui alertaient la tribu en cas d'approche des gorax ou condor-dragons, et pouvaient utiliser des planeurs pour patrouiller sur les terres situées au-delà de leur village. Les célibataires eux, vivaient souvent sur le sol et surveillaient les dangers comme les Duloks qui sortaient des marécages pour s'attaquer aux Ewoks et aux oiseaux lanternes. C'était un peuple très spirituel qui pensait descendre des "Grands Arbres", arbre sacré dans la forêt. Dans la société Ewok, les personnes les plus importantes étaient le chef, le chaman et le Conseil des Anciens. Les Ewoks aimaient beaucoup chanter et jouer de la musique lors de festivités. Au cours de la célébration de la victoire de l'Alliance Rebelle, après la destruction de l'Étoile de la Mort, un des Ewok du village de Bright Tree utilisait une série de casques de Stormtroopers et de soldats de la Marine Impériale comme tambours pour produire diverses tonalités. Les Ewoks utilisaient de nombreuses et diverses armes comme des filets, des couteaux, des frondes, des arcs, des flèches, des béliers en bois, des bûches ainsi que des catapultes. Lors de la bataille d'Endor, ils jetèrent de grosses pierres sur les Stormtroopers, et utilisèrent des cordes pour faire tomber les scouts troopers de leurs motojets. Par la suite, ils firent trébucher et s'écraser les plus grands TR-TT avec des bûches. Des chasseurs tranchèrent la gorge d'officiers Impériaux à l'aide de leurs couteaux. De plus, ils comprenaient le mouvement des marcheurs, puisque deux Ewoks, Wunka et Widdle Warrick, pilotèrent un TR-TT en compagnie de Chewbacca après l'avoir volé à Blanaid et Newland. Apparitions * **Saison 5 ***Porté disparu *''Forces du Destin : Leia princesse rebelle'' *''Étoiles Perdues'' (manga) *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' *''Tales from Vader's Castle 4: Night of the Gorax'' *''Tales from Vader's Castle 5: The Terror of Darth Vader'' *''Les Aventures de Luke Skywalker, Chevalier Jedi'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''A Leader Named Leia'' * *Star Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi *''Le Retour du Jedi : Prends garde au pouvoir du Côté Obscur !'' *''Le Retour du Jedi'' (Hachette Jeunesse) *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' * * *"The Levers of Power" — The Rise of the Empire *''Les Ruines de l'Empire 1'' * * *''Riposte'' *''Riposte : Dette de vie'' *''Riposte : Chute de l'Empire'' *''Baroud d'honneur'' *"The Wine in Dreams" — Canto Bight *"The Face of Evil" — Tales from a Galaxy Far, Far Away: Aliens: Volume I *''Rejoins la Résistance 1'' *''Rejoins la Résistance 2'' *"Destroyer Down" — Star Wars Aventures: Destroyer Down *''Star Wars Aventures Ashcan'' *''Poe Dameron Annuel 2'' *''Star Wars épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi'' (roman) *''Chewbacca et les Porgs'' *"Histoires de l'Espace Sauvage : "Drôle d'Oiseau !"" — Star Wars Aventures 5 * }} Sources * * * images 4, 5, 6 et 7 * *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars : Les lieux emblématiques de la saga'' *''Star Wars Atlas Galactique'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron Flight Log'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie Visuelle'' *''Star Wars : Sur le Front'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars : Alien Archive'' *''Star Wars : Femmes de la Galaxie'' * * * * * * image 16 sur 16 * * * * * * * * * }} Notes et références Catégorie:Espèces intelligentes Catégorie:Mammifères Catégorie:Ewok